watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobias Frewer
Tobias Frewer is a supporting character in Watch Dogs, and appears as the deuteragonist of Watch Dogs: Bad Blood. He has a brief cameo appearance in Watch Dogs 2. Biography Background Tobias was originally a CTOS pioneer until the Blume Corporation fired him. He worked on the CTOS project in the bunker along with Raymond Kenney and Rose Washington. It is known that both were pranking Tobias through various ways. After he was fired, Tobias became paranoid, thinking that Blume wanted Tobias dead, just like Kenney. Tobias built his own bridge remote controller to access the Bunker. Tobias also owns a black market shop near the Bunker, which is regularly frequented by DedSec members, as stated by Clara Lille. ''Watch Dogs'' While looking for a way into the Bunker, Aiden and Clara hacked a camera and found that Tobias has control over the bridges to the island. They visited his shop, but Tobias was nowhere to be found. By hacking a nearby homeless person's phone, Aiden discovered that Tobias was playing poker in northern Parker Square. He also noted that the call had been traced by two Fixers. Aiden eliminated both before joining the poker game. Tobias was uneasy and stated that he didn't recognize Aiden. When Aiden asked him if he is Tobias, he became angry and flipped the table before running out of the house. Once caught, Aiden persuaded him to hand over the remote control for the bridges to the Bunker. Before leaving, Tobias tells Aiden about his shop. After One Foot in the Grave, Tobias' Shop, located north of the Bunker's island, becomes available. Aiden can go there at any time and buy fully-crafted tools and one-time hacks. After Aiden finds 9 Weapons Trade locations, Tobias will call to reveal the location of the final Weapons Trade investigation. He calls again after Aiden finishes that investigation. Aiden then asks Tobias to remove his number, to which Tobias agrees, but later adds that he'll "...call if there's anything else." It's never explained how Tobias got Aiden's phone number. ''Watch Dogs: Bad Blood'' Tobias became a prime target for the Fixers led by Defalt, as he was the best way for him to get to T-Bone. Tobias was first captured and stuffed in the trunk of a car, and managed to call T-Bone for help, who proceeded to rescue him. Tobias later provides most of the information to T-Bone, in order to find the leader of the Fixers. ''Watch Dogs 2'' Tobias appears in Watch Dogs 2, but as a cameo. He can be seen at the Swelter Skelter festival, inside of the Thunderdome arena, during the mission Looking Glass. Wrench even references him when talking to Marcus. T-Bone also later mentions that he accidentally left Tobias at the event, where he met Marcus Holloway and his DedSec group. Personality Tobias has been described as OCD by T-Bone, and can't resist a challenge. Tobias is paranoid, irritable, distrusting, and a bit of a fantasist. He seems to hold a bit of a grudge towards Aiden Pearce, due to his initial takedown of Tobias; nonetheless, the two respect each other. Tobias has been known to indulge in various drugs, which has been described by T-Bone "chemical courage". Tobias also has a number of unique speech patterns, referring to Fixers as "M.I.B's". Abilities *'High Intelligence:' Tobias possesses mechanical aptitude and is highly inventive. He'll often build tools to covertly sell at his shop. *'Combat Skills:' Tobias is skilled in the use of firearms, as he was seen wielding a P-9mm pistol when he was being chased by Aiden Pearce, and he is shown to have decent aim; when Pearce was chasing him through High Grove, Tobias shot at gas tanks to hinder him. However, his combat performance relies solely on the use of firearms, as he was quickly dispatched and disarmed by Pearce when he was finally cornered. *'Athletic Skills:' Despite his frail appearance, Tobias was able to temporarily evade Pearce when he was chased through High Grove, notably scaling neighborhood obstacles with little trouble. Mission appearances ''Watch Dogs'' *One Foot in the Grave *Jury-Rigged (phone call) *Final Weapons Trade investigation mission (phone call) ''Bad Blood'' *T-Bwned *Needs of the Few *Bait *Illusions *Connections (phone call) *Ghosts (phone call) *Hold the Line *The Verdict ''Watch Dogs 2'' *Looking Glass (cameo) Trivia *Tobias is allergic to dogs and cats, as stated in Bad Blood. *Tobias uses donations to eat, stating that "food stamps are just another way the government tracks people." Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Characters in Watch Dogs: Bad Blood